


Living Louder

by ballsdeepinharry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-16
Updated: 2013-02-16
Packaged: 2017-11-29 12:55:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/687199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ballsdeepinharry/pseuds/ballsdeepinharry





	Living Louder

Everything was calm. It was like they were able to breathe for the first time. Although it had been years since Harry and Louis made their relationship public and the subsequent end of One Direction, Harry and Louis still basked in their freedom.

They’d hit the peak in their fame and the only way to go was down, and maybe it was a bad idea at the time for Harry and Louis to come out because it only sped up their downfall, as sad as that is. The initial backlash was the most difficult thing, but as always Harry and Louis were there for each other. The other guys never blamed them, of course, because they understood that supporting their best friends was more important than the band and they also all knew that it was inevitable; One Direction was a boy band and those never last forever. It was just bittersweet that theirs had ended a bit sooner than they expected.

Despite that, their independence was like a breath of fresh air, especially for Harry and Louis. They could leave their home, holding hands without the irritating notion that it was ‘forbidden.’ It was one of those things that was so simple but wasn’t at the same time, because they couldn’t stop beaming at each other. They were in love, and there was nothing else to it. Through the years, their love never faded, but became a constant song in the background. It was the type of love that you’re only vaguely aware of, simply going about your everyday life without consciously noticing it, that is until you were still, quiet, and listening. It was in those moments in which they stopped, suddenly overwhelmed by the loudness of their love. It buzzed around them, something they got used to but never grew tired of.

Sometimes Harry thought he could survive off their love. Sometimes he didn’t want to leave his spot next to Louis, even if his dry throat begged for water and his grumbling stomach was desperate for food. He would just lean in and kiss Louis and for some time, he’d forget about any other need.  Other times, when he’d wake up before Louis, he’d lean over him and just study his face as he slept, abruptly overcome with every single feeling of fondness he had for him.  

Harry brushed the hair off of Louis’ forehead, moving in to kiss him, but Louis stirred, slapping Harry’s hand away lazily. Harry smiled and backed off; Louis didn’t very much enjoy having his sleep interrupted.  It was only 9 a.m. and he usually slept until noon, even if they had plans for the day.

“Louis,” Harry whispered softly.

Louis groaned, pulling the blanket over his head.

“We have somewhere to be in an hour.”

“No,” he responded, though Harry hadn’t even asked him a question.

“Fine,” Harry sighed. He rolled out of bed and trudged out of the room and into the kitchen, deciding that he’d wake him up with food. He kept the meal simple, because he was actually quite tired himself, popping two slices of bread in the toaster and frying a few eggs. When he returned to the bedroom, Louis was still cocooned in the sheets and blankets. Harry set the plate on the bedside table and climbed back into the warm bed. “Louis, I made you food.”

“I’m not hungry,” he muttered. “I’m tired.”

“Will you wake up if I feed you?” Harry peeled the edge of the blanket from Louis’ fingers and peered underneath it at Louis’ face crumpled in frustration. He was clearly not amused, but Harry laughed anyway.

“Harry, what time is it?”

Harry glanced at the clock behind him. “9:13.”

“Too early,” Louis said, snatching the blanket over his head again.

Harry placed his hand over Louis’ hip, squeezing. “I love you.”

“I love you too, babe. Now let me sleep.” He rolled over, turning his back to Harry.

“I’ll tickle you,” Harry warned, dropping his arm over Louis waist. Louis stayed still, at this point choosing to ignore Harry’s attempts.  Harry crawled over Louis’ body and kneeled on the floor in front of Louis, leaning on the bed with his forearms. He nudged Louis’ cheek with his nose. “Wake up.”

Louis sighed. “Leave me alone.”

“I’m going to pester you until you wake up.” He made his point by poking Louis’ eyelid lightly.

Louis twitched. “Have fun.”

“Will you get up if I kiss you?” Harry asked, changing tactics. He slipped his hand under the covers and linked his fingers with Louis’.

“Nope.”

“Would you get up if I started sucking you off?”

“No.” He opened one eye, muttering sleepily. “You look like you’re proposing to me, rather than getting ready to suck me off.”

“And what if I am proposing to you? Would you get up, or is sleep more important?” Harry shrugged, because, why not? Why not propose to him now? They weren’t getting any younger; at 25 and 23, they were still quite young, but what’s the point of waiting?

Louis frowned. “What?”

Harry smiled, chuckling nervously because suddenly everything was real. “Um. Will you marry me?” It was extremely unceremonious, but it felt right. His cheeks burned with the heat of his blush and from smiling so wide. Louis was wide awake now, propping himself up on his elbow.

“Are you serious?”

“Of course.” Harry kissed Louis knuckles. “Why would I joke about this?”

“Oh my god, you’re serious.” Tears welled up in Louis’ eyes instantly and he reached up to wipe them away, nodding.

“Don’t cry,” Harry laughed. “You’ll make me cry.”

Louis sniffled, trying to compose himself, but as soon as he saw the smallest glint of a tear in Harry’s eyes, he started crying all over again. He tried laughing, but they just sounded like sobs. “I thought we were going to wait.”

“Why wait any longer? We’ve been waiting for almost 10 years. Or,  _I_  have. I don’t know about you, but I knew from the moment we starting seeing each other that you were the person I wanted to be with forever. And we had to hide for all those years. Does it not make sense to take advantage of our ability to do what we want now? Does it not make sense for us to get married as soon as possible?” Harry stopped, watching Louis’ face. His shaking hand was covering his mouth and tears streamed over his cheeks. “Are you listening to me? Or are you too tired?”

Louis choked out a laugh, wiping his face with the back of his hand. “Oh my god, yes. Yes. Of course I’ll marry you.” He moved forward and kissed Harry’s lips. He pulled away, aglow with that certain happiness that makes Harry’s insides flutter. “Get up here.” Harry climbed up into the bed again and Louis pulled him into his lap, wrapping his arms tight around him.

Harry brushed stray tears from Louis face and kissed him, unable to keep his grin away. Louis was the same, muttering repeatedly, “we’re getting married,” excitedly through their kisses. It was another one of those moments when they were both engrossed in each other, recognizing the dense nature of their love. It settled, thick, around them, but they breathed it in, their chests rising and falling against the other as they giggled into each other’s mouths.  They felt as light as air. 


End file.
